


you know you got all my attention

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Louis, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Pacifiers, Short One Shot, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottles, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Sweet, sleepy, cuddly age play.





	you know you got all my attention

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sweet friends! first of all, thank you all so much for your positive feedback on my work!! it means the absolute world to me that so many of you are enjoying what I'm writing, and it inspires me to keep writing. if you noticed the rating on this fic, you're probably a little surprised that I'm uploading something without smut - I wrote this as a warm-up when I was tired and couldn't fall asleep. I like to think of it as a warm cup of tea in the form of words, haha. it's very, very short; just some sweet, non-sexual age play between H & L. hope you enjoy :-)

They’ve been touring for three months straight, and Harry’s dying. It wasn’t so bad at first, after the few weeks off they’d had prior, but the vacation time is now a distant memory. Already, he tires of the monotonous routine: wake up in the afternoon, rush to another mindless interview, rush to the stadium, stumble through soundcheck, ride the high of a performance, rush back to the bus or van or plane, and jet off to the next city.

He and Louis barely see each other, they’re so busy. Don’t even get to share a hotel room most nights; Louis’ recently been forced to sleep on the bus while Harry lies awake in his empty hotel room. He misses him so much. Just wants to wrap his arms around him and never let go. Louis must be able to sense he’s wearing thin, because he pulls him aside before an interview in San Diego.

“Lou - we’ll get caught…” Harry halfheartedly protests, but he lets Louis tug him in the direction of the toilets. Louis’ eyes are concerned and anxious as he regards him. He reaches up to gently touch his cheek, and Harry leans into his touch. “Miss you,” He murmurs.

Louis gives him a sad smile. “Miss you so much, angel. ‘M sorry it has to be like this.”

Harry shakes his head. “Not your fault, Lou. It’s just something we have to get through, I guess.” Louis steps closer to him and hesitates for a second, like he’s making sure it’s okay, before he wraps his arms around him. Harry falls into the embrace, settling his head familiarly on Louis’ shoulder. They only get a moment to breathe each other in because a member of the security team is calling their names outside. Harry sighs, reluctantly disentangling himself from Louis.

“Not much longer, Haz. Few more weeks until the next break.” Harry nods and presses his palm to Louis’ chest, just over his steady heartbeat.

* * *

Over the next few days, it gets worse. Harry’s so needy, he feels like it must be the first thing people notice about him now. He goes out and gets drunk more than a few times, only because it gives him an excuse to hang all over strangers without much backlash. ‘Course, they’re not Louis, so it only exacerbates the problem and make his neediness worse.

He’s tetchy and on-edge in interviews, pouting between questions and not speaking much unless he's asked directly. Louis picks up on it quickly, like he always does. When Harry throws a bit of a temper tantrum at losing some stupid interview game, Louis quirks an eyebrow at him from across the room. It’s not much, but it's enough to calm Harry down for the remainder of the interview.

Later, as they’re leaving for their next interview, Louis finds his way next to him in the elevator. “D’you need a cuddle?” He murmurs in his ear, his voice soothing and low.

Harry sighs and nods. “Yeah. More than that,” He mumbles back.

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Like...Little?”

Harry nods again, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. He wants to be little so badly, wants Louis to hold him and soothe him for hours.

Louis coos and wraps an arm around his waist. “When we get home, love. I’ll take such good care of you.” He takes Harry’s hand in his and brings it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “Promise.”

* * *

A colossal weight lifts off of Harry’s shoulders weeks later, when they’ve finally shut and locked the door of their flat behind them. It’s all he can do to hold off from sliding into his headspace while they get their suitcases to their bedroom. At long last, Louis turns to him with a breathless smile. He opens his arms and Harry all but falls into his embrace.

It’s like he’s recharging his batteries, maxing out his health points; almost nothing feels as good as hugging Louis. Louis kisses his hair and trails his fingertips over Harry’s back. “Let’s get to the other bedroom, love,” He murmurs, and Harry lets him take his hand and pull him to their spare bedroom.

They use this room when they play like this, when Harry knows he wants to be detached from real life longer than usual. The room is lovely and soft, painted in creams and beiges and tans. A huge, fluffy bed dominates most of the room, piled with silky blankets and fleece pillows. There’s a basket in the corner that holds more blankets and soft, plush toys. Next to it is a wooden dresser, filled with pajamas, and on the other side is an armchair big enough for both of them to sit comfortably. In short, the room is soft and pretty and perfect.

It feels like Harry’s heaving a huge sigh of relief as he steps through the threshold. Louis helps him lay back on the bed, his eyes flutter shut, and he freefalls into his headspace.

When he opens his eyes again, he finds Louis smiling down at him. He grins sleepily back at him, and Louis leans down to kiss his forehead. “Hi, you.”

Harry giggles softly, biting a little at his lower lip. Louis disappears from view, and Harry hears the bedside drawer open. Louis rummages around in it for a moment before he’s back with a soother in his hand. “Open?” Harry opens his mouth and accepts it gratefully, sucking around the silicone. He hums against it as he sucks, and Louis grins down at him. “Gonna get you dressed in something more comfortable, love. That sound okay?” Harry nods and stretches a little, rubbing sleepily at his eye.

He watches Louis go to the dresser and rifle through drawers of soft clothes. Before long, he comes back with a navy long-sleeve t-shirt and pajama pants with little dinosaurs printed on. Harry goes boneless and limp as he lets Louis undress him, sliding his holey mismatched socks off his feet, followed by his worn jeans and dirty t-shirt.

These clothes have been with Harry to so many places over the last few months - to concerts, to bars, to restaurants, to clubs, to hotels, to interviews. He couldn’t be happier to see them finally go.

Louis is achingly gentle with him as he helps him into his pajamas. Harry’s groggy when he’s all dressed, eyes slipping shut and fluttering back open again as he struggles to stay awake. Louis climbs onto the bed behind him and lays Harry’s head in his lap. “You can sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.” Harry’s helpless to his words; he only has time to curl his body into Louis’ warmth before he falls fast asleep.     

* * *

The bedroom is quiet - much darker. It’s nighttime outside, so Harry must’ve been asleep for some time. He’s curled up in Louis’ lap now, being held. Feels warm like this - so secure, so safe.

“Dada,” Harry mumbles sleepily around his soother, stretching a little as he wakes.

“Hi, baby,” Louis whispers back. He’s rocking him gently, and Harry hums happily as he sucks at his soother. This is why he loves doing this with Louis, being like this for Louis. Nothing else makes him feel so safe and cared for and loved. He’s content to stay here, with Louis rocking him in his lap, forever and ever. Luckily, Louis is equally content to hold him as long as he wants.

Harry floats in and out of sleep for a while, wrapped warm and safe in Louis’ arms. Eventually, his tummy growls and Louis rubs his back softly to help him fully wake up.

“Hungry, baby?” He murmurs. Harry nods sleepily, his soother bumping his nose gently as he sucks. Louis pets his hair and brushes the curls out of his eyes. “I’ll help you with that, love. Up we go, hm?” He’s slow and gentle with his movements as he helps Harry sit up in his lap, guiding him to hook his arms around his neck.

“That’s my good boy,” He whispers in his ear, cradling the back of Harry’s head as he lifts him up. Louis makes his way to the kitchen, walking through their silent flat with Harry wrapped around him. They’re in the darkened living room when Harry’s soother suddenly tumbles out of his mouth and onto the floor.

He’s so deep in his headspace that he starts crying before he even realizes it, tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting the shoulder of Louis’ t-shirt. Louis shushes him and sits them on the couch, holding Harry in his lap and bouncing him gently. “You’re okay, love - s’okay. Deep breaths, baby. I’m here.”

Harry cries pitifully, little sobs that reverberate around the room. Louis rubs his back as he cries for a few moments, then helps him guide his thumb into his mouth. Harry’s tears stop suddenly as his lips close around his thumb, and he makes a puzzled sound. Louis laughs, cuddling him closer. “See, love? Feels the same, doesn’t it?” He wipes Harry’s tears away as Harry settles his head back on Louis’ shoulder, sniffling. “Let’s take care of that tummy, hm?” Harry nods and Louis stands back up, carrying him into the kitchen.

He deposits him into a chair at the table, then bends down to kiss his forehead and his nose. “Daddy’ll make a nice bottle for you. Does that sound good, love?” Harry nods, fingers hooked around his nose as he sucks his thumb. Louis smiles at him, warm and crinkly-eyed and lovely, before crossing to the cupboard.

He hums as he goes about fixing Harry’s supper. It’s a song he used to sing Harry to sleep with, back when they were young and the world was made up of unfamiliar hotel rooms and scary new places. Harry watches across the room as Louis heats a saucepan of milk on the hob. 

Before long, he’s coming back to him with a warm bottle in his hand, lifting Harry out of his chair. They’re back in bed a few minutes later, Harry curled up in Louis’ lap and snuggled in a blanket. Harry’s head rests against Louis’ forearm, his legs tucked against his hip. He fusses a little when Louis pulls his thumb from his mouth, but any distress is forgotten when Louis guides the bottle between his lips.

He sucks hungrily at it, relishing in the taste of the sweet, warm liquid. “Slow down, little one,” Louis murmurs, and Harry does.

It’s so intimate like this - giving his every need and want completely to Louis. Harry stares up at him in wonderment as he drinks. _You’re everything I’m ever gonna need,_ he wants to say.

He’s sleepy again by the time he finishes the bottle; Louis can see it in his half-lidded eyes and slow movements. “Bedtime, darling?”

Harry nods, making a soft sound in his throat as he yawns. Louis helps him lie down on his side and settles down behind him. Louis snuggles up against his back, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. He kisses the back of his neck. “Love you so much, sweetie. Missed taking care of you.”

Harry hums happily around his thumb, wordlessly telling him "I love you back - love you so much that I can't even put it into words."

He falls asleep feeling warm, and cozy, and so, so incredibly loved.   

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far! hope you liked it! stay tuned for more work if you liked this - I post frequently, and I have a huge list of upcoming projects. I have a longer A/B/O fic coming in the next week, along with quite a few other drabbles. most of my work is PWP, but I'd like to write more PG-rated little one-shots like this in the future. hope you enjoyed :-) be nice, be good!
> 
> title: single / the neighbourhood


End file.
